


The Golden Curse

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [142]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Curse Breaking, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words golden, oak and stumble.





	The Golden Curse

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](https://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/186144507279/its-been-a-long-long-time-but-here-i-am-with-a)

Stiles’ eyes flashed blue as he thrust the dagger into the center of a golden disc. At first, nothing happened. Then, as if someone flicked a switch, it became dead silent. Not even a breeze stirred through the oak trees.

A few seconds later the ground started to shake and Derek stumbled before he grabbed onto Stiles’ hand. There was a deafening crack, then the disc shattered. Chirps and rustling filled the air, the ground stopped moving, and Stiles’ eyes returned to normal.

Derek breathed a sigh of relief and squeezed Stiles’ hand briefly. Beacon Hills was safe once more.


End file.
